Where The Heart Lives
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Third Story in My Abbie/Willard Series. Abbie and Willard have been married for two months, and are about to experience a wonderful change in their lives.
1. Chapter 1 Big Changes

Where the Heart Lives

Chapter One: A Big Change

Abbie and Willard had been married for two months when he noticed that she was acting strange. She would be listless and tired in the mornings, and often complained of headaches and nausea. Her appetite had also increased a bit, and she seemed to get sick at the smell of eggs cooking.

Willard watched in concern as Abbie slowly got dressed for work. She had been hired as an Assistant Teacher at a nearby daycare, and she adored her job and the children. The feeling was mutual, and once Abbie had bought in Plato, much to the delight of the boys and much 'ew...ing' on the part of the girls. Willard worked as a bookkeeper/clerk in the downtown bookstore, and Abbie would come over after her work and they would have a cup of coffee and a scone and discuss their days-always trying to top one another with tales of woe.

"Abbie, maybe you should stay home today. You look pretty bad."

Abbie sighed, pulling on a dark blue blouse. "Believe me, I'd love nothing more than to crawl back in that bed and sleep, but I can't. Mrs. Sweeney is swamped enough as it is, and I can't really tell her I'm not coming in just because I'm feeling under the weather."

Willard snorted. "Babe, you've been feeling under the weather for two weeks now. Will you at least try to see the doctor today?"

Abbie sighed and turned to him, smiling at the look of worry on his face. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "You really that worried about me?" He nodded. "Well, then I guess I'll see if I can get in to see Dr. Silver during my lunch break. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough. You better get going, you'll be late."

"I'll see you at the Tattered Remnant?"

"Of course. Six o clock sharp. I think we're getting in a lemon berry cheesecake."

"Oooohhh…!"

"My thoughts exactly. Now scoot, my girl."

Abbie kissed him goodbye and headed out to the garage, where her scooter sat leaning against the wall. It was a dark green, and had a wide, comfortable seat. Her helmet, which dangled from a handlebar, was black, with a clear visor that covered her entire face.

Abbie loved her scooter. She had gotten in two days after being hired at Green Wood Day Care, and had automatically fallen in love with how easy it was to drive and handle. But she was smart enough to never take foolish risks.

She pulled up into the driveway of Green Wood, and then paused as she felt a wave of nausea. Once it had passed, she parked the scooter and went inside. She was immediately tackled by her two favorite students, a twin brother and sister named Alex and Amelia, always shortened to Amy. For twins, they were complete opposites in personality. Amy had a tomboyish streak but was sometimes quiet and shy, while Alex was loud, boisterous, and energetic-a typical five year old boy.

"Mrs. Stiles, did you bring Plato again?"

Abbie chuckled. "No, Alex. Plato's at home sleeping. I might bring her back next week. Okay?"

Alex frowned. "Okay. Did I tell you that Amy and I are going on a real camping trip this weekend?"

"Are you? That sounds so exciting!"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, Daddy's going to take us, and we're going up to the lake, and we're going to fish, and pick berries, and sleep in sleeping bags, and look for deer."

"Is your Mommy going?"

Alex giggled. "Mommy's idea of camping is a Holiday Inn. She's going to stay and look after the house."

"Well, she's going to miss a very fun camping trip."

The rest of the day proceeded in its usual fashion of barely controlled chaos, and Abbie felt herself breathe a sigh of relief when her lunch break came. She went to her boss's office, knocking quietly on the door.

"Come in!"

Mrs. Sweeney was a plump, matronly woman of sixty. She looked like any one's grandmother, but she ran the daycare with an efficient hand. She could be tough, but she was never mean. "Yes, Mrs. Stiles?"

"Ma'am, would it be alright if I went to the doctor's? I haven't been feeling well these past few weeks and my husband is concerned for me."

"Of course. You're a fine employee, I'd hate for you to die of some strange disease. Take an extra hour, just in case you have to wait."

Abbie grinned in relief. "Thank you, Ma'am."

Fortunately, the doctor's office was not too crowded, and Abbie was able to see him rather quickly. Dr. Silver was about fifty years old, a short, balding man with a walrus mustache and twinkling black eyes. He listened very carefully as Abbie relayed her symptoms, nodding and occasionally interjecting with "I see."

"And Willard's worried about me, which I really can't blame him."

Dr. Silver smiled. "How long have you two been married?"

"Two months, why?"

"And have you been…amorous in those past two months?"

Abbie giggled and nodded. "Oh yeah. Most amor…" her eyes suddenly widened in happy shock. "Are…do you think…could I be…"

Dr. Silver chuckled. "Pregnant? You certainly have all the symptoms. I could administer a quick pregnancy test to make sure, if you like." Abbie nodded, dumfounded, and Dr. Silver smiled. "I'll go and fetch the nurse and ask her to give you the test. It should only take about ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, Dr. Silver smiled at her and said two words that made Abbie's mind go blank. "You're pregnant."

"I…am?"

"About three weeks along, by my best guess. I can't tell you if you're going to have a boy or girl yet, but I do want to ask some questions. Do you smoke or drink?"

"I've never smoked, and I occasionally have a beer with dinner. I've gotten drunk once and it's not something I wish to repeat."

"Was this recently?"

Abbie flushed in embarrassment. "My 21st birthday. Seven years ago. I got drunk off margaritas. Seven of them."

Dr. Silver chuckled. "Well, chalk that up to youth. Any medical problems in your family? Diabetes, heart, etcetera?"

"No, my parents were both quite healthy. Dad had to get a physical every year from the Army, and Mom was too tough to get sick."

"What rank is your Father?"

Abbie frowned. "He was a Lieutenant. He and my mother were killed in a car crash in South Carolina when I was sixteen."

"Were you in the car at the time?"

"No, I was at home. They had gone out to a party at a friend's house and they were coming home when a drunk driver hit them head on. All three died instantly."

"I am sorry. However, I'm also happy to say that it looks like you will not have any complications with this pregnancy. Do you drive?"

"I own a scooter."

"Hmmm, well after the fifth month you'll have to find other means of transport. I'm sure your husband could chauffeur you around."

Abbie laughed. "I'm sure he could. Thank you so much, Doctor. You have no idea how thrilled and happy I am."

She went back to work in a cloud of euphoria, and when the time came to leave she practically ran to her scooter, eager to get to her love and tell him the marvelous news.

Willard was stocking shelves and wondering how Abbie was doing when he heard his name being shouted. He turned, and Abbie came marching down the aisle, a radiant grin on her face.

She marched up to him and yanked him into a kiss that caused several patrons to whistle and whoop. Willard kissed her back, and the whistles deepened. Abbie finally pulled away, her face glowing. Willard chuckled.

"Not that I don't appreciate the rather passionate greeting, but is there a reason for it?"

"Well, I went to the doctor, like you asked."

"Oh, and?"

"Well, I'm probably going to have these symptoms for a while, and I'll most likely gain some weight, and retain a bit of water, and I'll likely be a bit moody, but by September I'll be completely over it."

Willard blinked in confusion. "Sounds strange. What have you got?"

Abbie giggled. "Think about it, babe."

Willard stared at her, slightly confused. "It's going to take nine months for you to…Are you pregnant?"

Abbie nodded. "About three weeks along, Dr. Silver says."

Willard stared at her in shock. "I'm….going to be a daddy?" He suddenly whooped in joy and spun Abbie around. "I'm going to be a Daddy!" he shouted, and the people nearby clapped.

Abbie laughed breathlessly as Willard twirled her around. "Yes, you are, and I'm going to be a Mommy!"

Willard smiled at her. "And what a wonderful mommy you will make."


	2. Chapter 2 Questions and Concerns

Where the Heart Lives

Chapter Two: Questions and Concerns

Willard led Abbie over to a nearby table, his mind still reeling at the news he had received only moments before. They sat down, and Willard fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket, unsure of how to proceed. He was going to be a father. The thought simultaneously thrilled and terrified him. 'What if I'm no good? What if I turn out like my father, cold and distant? What if my child doesn't like me? What if something goes wrong?'

He was bought out of his thoughts by Abbie's hand on his arm. "You okay, love?"

Willard sighed. "I'm terrified, Abbie. What if I turn out like my father? He was so cold and distant towards me. What if I'm like that to our child?"

Abbie smiled softly at him. "You won't be, I promise. You don't think I'm not scared? I've never done this before, and I'm wondering what sort of mother I'll make. I'm wondering what it will be like having this huge responsibility. But I know that the fact that I am carrying your child makes me happier than I have ever been in my life. We'll make great parents."

Willard smiled. "I'm still scared. But I'll be by your side every step of the way, I promise." He grinned. "So what do you think of the name Matthew?"

Abbie giggled. "Willard, I'm only three weeks pregnant! I don't even know if the babe is a boy or girl. It's a bit early to be thinking of names, love."

"It's never too early. Were you named for anyone?"

Abbie nodded. "My great-great grandmother on my Mom's side was named Annabelle. I don't know if she shortened it like I do. What about you?"

"My mother told me once that she just thought Willard was an interesting name. Of course, when she was…sick, she decided to rename me Clark. Said it was a stronger name than Willard."

Abbie laughed. "Clark? What a boring, common name. Willard is much more unique and interesting."

Willard beamed. "I always thought so. How do you like the name Elizabeth?"

Abbie laughed. "It's a very pretty name, but please, at least wait for a few weeks before you start spouting off names."

Willard pouted at her. "Well, do you have any ideas?"

Abbie gave him a look of exasperation. "Of course I do. I just don't want to commit to any names right at the moment. But I've always liked Rebecca for a girl or Matthew for a boy."

"Those are good names."

Abbie nodded. "Yeah." Willard reached over and gently squeezed her hand, and she stared at him, happy tears pricking the corner of her eyes. "Willard…we're going to be parents."

"I know, I find it amazing too. There's going to be a lot of changes, aren't there?"

Abbie smiled. "There sure are."

"Mr. and Mrs. Stiles?"

Abbie and Willard looked up at the man who had spoken. Mr. Grant Devons was Willard's boss, and as far from Martin as it was possible to get. He was in his late sixties, and his family had owned the bookstore The Tattered Remnant for generations. Mr. Devons had a frizzy mop of white hair, a kind, open face, and brown eyes which missed nothing. When he smiled, he revealed a set of slightly yellowed dentures. He had a bright, exuberant personality and was affectionately referred to as 'Gramps' by the younger members of his staff. He smiled at Abbie and Willard. "I heard the news. Congratulations to you both."

Willard smiled shyly, still unused to a boss that wasn't constantly haranguing and insulting him. "Th…Thank you, Sir."

Mr. Devons smiled. "Willard, you don't need to be so gun shy around me."

"I…I know, Sir, but my last boss, Frank Martin, he…well, he wasn't a very good boss." Willard glanced at the table, slightly nervous. "He…nothing I ever did was good enough."

Devons laughed. "Well, his loss is my gain. You're a fine bookkeeper, and my shelves have never looked neater. I should call your old boss; give him a piece of my mind."

Willard stared wide eyed at Abbie, and she spoke up. "Mr. Devons, that's a very generous offer, but unfortunately Mr. Martin died last year in an accident."

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, that's life." Devons smiled, and then changed the subject. "Well, in honor of this fine occasion, feel free to order anything off the menu. It's on me tonight."

Abbie smiled. "Thank you."

Devons patted her hand. "Well, it's the least I can do. What would you like?"

"Lemon berry cheesecake and a raspberry chocolate mocha."

Devons grinned. "What size?"

"The biggest you've got."

Devons laughed. "You got it, Mrs. Stiles."

"Please, call me Abbie."

"Abbie. Lovely name."

Abbie blushed. "Thank you."

Willard opened the door to the cabin, sighing ruefully as Abbie dashed past him, jabbering away. "That was the best cheesecake ever and the mochas were so good and raspberryish and chocolaty and the whipped cream was so…whipped creamy and white and when one was gone I got another and it wasn't as raspberryish this time, it was more chocolaty and I think we should start looking for baby clothes and I want booties but I can't knit maybe I should learn to knit and then I could make booties and they'd be cute but not pink because pink is a boring color I was thinking maybe purple or green or…."

"Abbie."

"Or maybe blue because that's the color of the ocean and I love the ocean have you ever been to the beach, Willard? We should go to the beach sometime, it's really fun and I used to love splashing in the waves when I was little and…"

"Abbie."

"Or maybe we could spend a weekend picking out colors for the nursery and buying a crib and a bassinet and a cradle I used to know someone that made beautiful wooden cradles I wonder if he's still around and…"

"ANNABELLE!"

Abbie pouted at Willard. "What?"

Willard raised his eyebrow at her. "Are you done jabbering?"

"Yeah."

Willard sighed in relief. "Good. Babe, from now on, if someone offers you free chocolate raspberry mochas, don't drink eight of them in a row. Especially if you keep getting the largest size available."

Abbie sat on the couch, frowning at him. "I'm on a bit of a sugar high."

Willard chuckled. "So I noticed. You going to be alright?"

Abbie nodded, and then suddenly burst into tears. Willard sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. "Hey, what's wrong? If you're crying because I yelled at you, I'm sorry."

Abbie shook her head. "I'm not crying about that, but I accept your apology. Willard, I'm…I'm just so scared. What if something happens to us? What if….what if I have a miscarriage? What if something goes wrong and the baby is premature? What if…God, listen to me. What if. What if I suddenly get transported to Timbuktu on a prop plane? No one ever told me how terrifying and exciting the thought of being a mother could be. I…." she buried her face in his shirt, sobbing.

Willard gently lifted her chin, staring softly at her. "You listen to me, Annabelle Stiles, because I will not repeat myself. You will make a phenomenally fantastic mother. You are gentle, compassionate, caring, tough, and brave. I can't promise that everything will be perfect, but no matter what happens I am going to be at your side every step of the way. So dry your eyes, love."

Abbie wiped her eyes, and then snuggled up to him. "How do you always know the right thing to say to me?"

"It's a gift."


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping

Where the Heart Lives

Chapter Three: Shopping

"Oooh, look at the cute little duckies! They're on a blue blankie! Oooh, it's so soft! Willard, we have to get the blue ducky blankie!"

Willard chuckled softly. "Abbie, we've already got five blankets. One with teddy bears, one with frogs, two with lambs, and one solid green one."

Abbie pouted at him. "I know, but…duckies!" She shook the blanket at him, and he shook his head in amusement.

"Put it in the cart." Abbie squealed in delight and dropped it in the cart. "Do you have enough blankets now?"

"I suppose. Now we get to go pick out cute little onesies!"

Willard smiled at his wife's enthusiasm. They had driven into the city to go baby-shopping, and Abbie was in heaven. Her initial fear had been replaced by eagerness and a strange desire to buy everything in the baby store. Willard had to gently remind her that they were not millionaires, and that their baby probably didn't need a lot of fancy accessories just yet. Abbie had pouted, but agreed to curtail her shopping frenzy.

"Willard, look at this cute outfit! It's got a doggy on it! Oooh, look at this pretty green dress!"

"Abbie, why don't you wait until next week before you start buying dresses? Dr. Silver said that was when you'd find out the sex of our baby. I'd hate for you to stock up on dresses only to find out you're having a boy. The poor child would have quite the strange upbringing."

Abbie sighed. "I know, but the dress is so pretty!" Willard gave her a look, and she frowned. "Very well. No pretty green dress today. I'm going to go find the stuffed animals. Give me the cart."

Willard surrendered the cart, and Abbie set off. She returned a few moments later, and Willard didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The cart was piled full of stuffed animals-dogs, cats, tigers, horses, and…Willard chuckled…even a giant penguin. He walked over to her, standing in front of the cart. "Abbie? Remember what we talked about earlier? You can't buy the store's entire supply of stuffed animals. Pick out three." Abbie huffed.

"But Willard…"

"No buts, Abbie. Three stuffed animals."

Abbie hemmed and hawed, then finally sighed in exasperation. "Very well. Can I pick out one big one and two little ones, or three little ones, or three big ones, or two big ones and one little one; do they all have to be the same kind?"

Willard buried his face in his hands. "Abbie, I don't care. Just pick out three stuffed animals."

Abbie huffed. "Okay, the panda bear, the doggie, and the penguin."

Willard glared at her. "Be more specific. You've got three panda bears and six dogs in that cart."

"The medium sized panda, the German Shepherd, and the penguin."

Willard smiled. "Good choice, babe. Very cute too. Tell you what-I'll go put the rest of the stuffed animals back, and then take you to the Café here to get something to eat. We can finish our shopping expedition after lunch."

Abbie grinned. "Sounds like a plan, I'm starving." Willard chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Well, then let's go eat."

The shopping trip was a monumental success, and Abbie and Willard returned home laden down with packages. Willard kicked the front door shut with his foot, placed the bags he was carrying on the table, and then collapsed on the couch, eyes shut in exhaustion.

Plato, who was sleeping on Willard's pillow, heard her humans, and squeaked in delight, running out to greet them. Abbie scooped her up, giving her a kiss between the ears. "Hello girl. You miss us?" Plato chittered, and Abbie smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. Go see Willard."

Plato ran over to Willard, nuzzling his face. Willard opened his eyes, smiling softly. "Hey Plato. I'm glad to see you too, girl." Plato chittered happily.

Abbie grinned, then sat next to Willard and shut her eyes. "So, I think we did pretty well this trip."

Willard gawped at her in shock. "This trip?" he squeaked out. "Abbie, you bought enough clothes to last until the babe is three. Not to mention we've got a crib that needs assembling, myriad bath toys, blankets, enough diapers for thirty kids, plus bath toys, towels, blankets, and stuffed animals. What is there left to buy?"

Abbie shook her head sympathetically at him. "Oh, you poor, naïve, man. There's a lot more things that need to be bought. Not necessarily for the wee one, though. I saw this beautiful sketch pad…"

"What about the one I gave you for Christmas?"

Abbie smiled. "That's all full up, love. Want to see what I drew?" Willard nodded, and Abbie walked into the bedroom, returning with the sketchbook. "Here."

Willard flipped through the book, smiling. "Abbie, these are all pictures of me." He stopped at one picture, gulping. "When…when did you draw this one?" The drawing depicted him sleeping, a soft, peaceful expression on his face.

Abbie kissed him. "A few nights ago, I woke up and looked over at you, and you just looked so peaceful and happy that I reached for my pad and pencil. I thought about waking you, but realized I liked this picture more."

Willard kissed her softly, and then smiled. "I've got something for you." He reached in his jacket pocket, pulling out a folded envelope. "I wrote this the night we found out about the babe. Now, I'm not much of a writer, but…"

He handed her the envelope, and Abbie opened it, unfolding the letter.

'_To my Annabelle. _

_My Annabelle, my beauty Queen, My love, my soul, my endless dream. _

_My light, my life, my joy, my hope, my one and only, my gorgeous wife._

_Abbie, you are all those things to me and so much more. You are the reason for me being here and not in the asylum. You were able to bring me out of my shell in a way that nobody had ever been able to do. You reawakened a part of me that I had feared long dead, and I will forever be grateful to you for that. _

_I was so scared when I asked you to marry me-scared that you would laugh in my face, or worse, refuse me outright. I know that those were foolish thoughts, but I couldn't stop them from whispering in my head. But when you said yes, it felt as though my entire world had ceased to be, and instead I was in Heaven, holding the love of my life in my arms. _

_And now you are carrying my child, and the sheer joy and elation I feel at that thought makes me dizzy with wonder. I want nothing more than to see our child grow up. I want to see if he (or she) will have your gorgeous hazel eyes and that adorably crooked smile of yours. I want to watch our babe take those first steps, and I want to see that first radiant smile when he recognizes us as his daddy and mommy. I want to hear his first words, and listen to you sing lullabies to him while you rock him to sleep. But most of all, I want him to realize what a true blessing his Mommy is and how deeply and utterly I love her._

_I love you, my Annabelle.' _

Abbie looked over at Willard, tears running down her face. "Willard, I…" she threw her arms around him, kissing him soundly, pouring every ounce of her love and devotion into the kiss. "I love you too, My Willard."

Author's Note: I hope no one minds the shortness of these chapters. Good News: I'll be getting the Willard DVD Saturday! (Thank you Candy! I dedicate this Chapter to you for your sheer awesomeness!*Hugs*)


	4. Chapter 4 Of Doctors and Names

Where the Heart Lives

Chapter Four of Doctors and Names

Abbie clutched Willard's hand and gazed in slight trepidation at the nurse, a young woman of about twenty. The nurse smiled gently at her. "Mrs. Stiles, there is nothing to worry about. The ultrasound will be quick and painless, and you'll get to see your child."

Abbie beamed in joy at that thought. "Really?" The nurse nodded, and Abbie grinned. "Well then, let's get this show on the road!"

The nurse helped her to lie down, and smiled at Willard. "You just keep holding your wife's hand, Mr. Stiles. I have the feeling you're going to want to see this as well."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

The nurse smiled, then ran the wand slowly over Abbie's rounded stomach. "There's the little one!"

Abbie felt tears running down her face as she saw her tiny baby. "Is it a boy or girl?"

The nurse looked at the monitor. "Well, from what I can see here, I'd say girl. And a very healthy girl at that. Heart rate fine appears to be quite comfy, and well fed. Have you been eating well?"

Abbie smiled through her tears. "I'm having a girl? Willard, we're having a girl."

Willard gazed in wonder at the monitor. "I know, Abbie. I hope she has your eyes."

"I want her to have your hair. Hazel eyes and black hair. What a beautiful baby she's going to be."

The nurse smiled. "She certainly is. Now, as I asked earlier, are you eating healthy? Any cravings?"

Abbie grinned sheepishly. "Yes to both. I'm eating healthy, but my sweet tooth seems to have increased. I crave Reese's."

Willard chuckled. "So that's why you made me buy you seven packages of Reese's the last time I went shopping!" He looked at the nurse in bemusement. "And I was given strict orders that I must buy the largest size bags the store carried. My darling sweet loving wife threatened to castrate me if I didn't."

Abbie huffed in indignation. "I did not threaten to castrate you. I said I would break your head. There's a difference."

Willard gave her a mock pout. "Are all pregnant women as scary as you?"

Abbie stuck her tongue out at him in answer. The nurse laughed.

"Mr. Stiles, it's nothing to be concerned about. Your wife just has a great deal of hormones right now, and as such her emotions are basically churning away. Just be supportive of her when she needs you and leave her alone when she doesn't. We women have carried babies for centuries, and believe it or not, we can manage once in a while without the help of our men."

Abbie smiled, gently squeezing Willard's hand. "Well said, but I'm very happy that my man is here to help me manage better. I wouldn't want to do this without him."

"No reason why you should, Mrs. Stiles." Dr. Silver had come into the room. He turned to the Nurse. "Jackie, how's everything?"

Nurse Jackie smiled. "See for yourself, Dr." She turned the monitor towards him, and he beamed.

"Very good. Mrs. Stiles, I believe you are going to have a girl. But don't quote me on that. Also, the baby is perfectly healthy. Now, I have a few orders for you both. Mrs. Stiles, you are no longer allowed to ride your scooter after next week."

Willard smiled. "That's no problem; I can drive her to work."

"Good. Now, be sure you eat a healthy diet. Sweets are alright, but don't overdo it, and no alcohol except for a small glass of wine. I know you don't smoke. Are you on any prescription medication?"

Abbie shook her head. "I take aspirin for headaches when I get them."

"That's fine. Mr. Stiles, you are most likely going to have to endure your wife's mood swings. My order for you is to be a loving and supportive husband. This means knowing when to talk and when to keep your mouth shut. I have two children of my own, and I learned that whenever my wife asked me a question about her physical appearance while she was pregnant my best response was to simply keep quiet. She didn't want an answer anyway, just an outlet for venting. So be prepared for that."

Willard smiled. "I'm used to being vented at, trust me. I can handle it."

Dr. Silver laughed. "Good. Now, final order for you both. No sex after the sixth month. You don't want to poke the baby."

Abbie and Willard frowned, and then burst out laughing. Abbie got herself under control first. "No…we…wouldn't want that!"

Willard gasped for breath. "Yeah, it would be quite awkward. Dr, how long after she gives birth do we have to wait?"

"I'd say a few weeks, why?"

Willard gave Abbie a devil smile. "Good. So, Abbie, in four months and three weeks I am going to make sure we have some very intense sex. Long lasting, intense, passionate, sex."

Abbie sighed in longing. "Okay."

Dr. Silver laughed. "An appointment worth keeping. Mr and Mrs. Stiles, thank you so much for coming in, and I hope to see you again soon."

Later that night, Abbie lay in Willard's arms, gently stroking his bare chest. "Madison."

Willard opened his eyes and stared at her. "What?"

"The name. Madison. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds like a street name. And, also it's nearly midnight. Are we really going to discuss baby names now?"

"Well, I can't sleep, so I thought maybe we'd try to think of names."

Willard turned on his side, smirking at her. "Baby, if you can't sleep, I know something else we could do." He kissed her throat, gently nipping, and Abbie moaned. Willard chuckled softly, then slowly pulled the sheet down, caressing her breast firmly. "I have to say, one thing I do love about you being pregnant is the fact that those delectable breasts of yours are so much bigger."

"They'll probably go back to their regular size after the baby's born."

Willard smiled, and then slowly flicked his tongue across her right nipple. "True, but that won't make them any less delectable." He ran his tongue over her left nipple, and then slowly drew her breast into his mouth, and Abbie groaned, fisting her hands in his hair.

"Willard…"

"Abbie, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known. I love you, my Abbie."

"Love you, Willard…love you…"

"Now, the doctor said no sex after the sixth month, so I'm going to make this last…"

And he did.

Abbie sighed happily as Willard gently pulled out of her. "Mmmm….that was amazing, like always. So, how do you like the name Emily?"

Willard sighed. "Are we really going to do this?" Abbie nodded firmly, and he sighed once more. "Very well. Emily is a pretty name, but it's a bit common. I want our baby to have a unique name. What about Karina?"

"That's a good name. Karina Stiles. It has a nice ring to it. Course, I like the name Rebecca too."

"Well, that can be her middle name. Karina Rebecca Stiles."

Abbie smiled. "That's perfect. Course, if we have a boy, then he's going to be quite confused over those names. We should think of boys names, just in case. And I swear, if one of your suggestions is Willard Junior, I'm going to hit you."

Willard chuckled. "Duly noted. What about Nathan?"

"Dear Lord, no."

"Okay, not Nathan. How about Thomas?"

"Not bad. I like the name Crispin."

Willard gaped at her. "That's an even stranger name than Willard, babe."

Abbie chuckled. "I know, but it is quite unique. Crispin Stiles. Has an interesting ring to it, don't you think?"

Willard frowned. "Think of another name, love."

"Fine. What about Ambrose?"

"No."

"Jonathon?"

"Maybe. Abbie, it's nearly two a.m., and I'm quite exhausted. Can't we continue this discussion when the sun's up?"

"Of course. I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to keep you awake. We'll talk in the morning. Night." Abbie kissed him, and then snuggled up to him. "Willard?"

"Yes?"

"I can't wait to see our baby."

"Me neither, Abbie. Me neither."


	5. Chapter 5 Karina

Where the Heart Lives

Chapter Five: Karina

Abbie sighed, slowly tapping her foot. Mrs. Sweeny had called a meeting of the teachers and their assistants in order to discuss new regulations that had just been passed. To Abbie, the meeting seemed to be lasting forever, and no matter how hard she tried, she simply could not get comfortable. But, she reflected, she was currently in her ninth month of pregnancy. 'Oh my baby, I'm so ready to meet you.'

Her pregnancy had been an easy one, and Willard had been well able to handle her mood swings. After one particularly bad one, when she had been sobbing in his arms and hiccupping out her apologies, she asked him why he was putting up with her.

"I'm such a muh…muh…mess, Willard. Why haven't you run away?"

"Well, for starters, you're my wife, and husbands don't run from their wives. Second, you are not a mess. You're absolutely gorgeous. Pregnancy is definitely a good look for you. Third, I'm pretty used to being yelled at, although the apology part is something new. And finally, I am madly in love with you and I'm not going anywhere. Now, dry your eyes, babe. You're stuck with me."

Abbie sniffled. "Promise?"

"I promise."

After that, Abbie's mood swings had become less frequent, and she fully embraced her upcoming motherhood. But, she thought with a chuckle, her joy and elation was nothing compared to Willard's. He was in Heaven, and occasionally Abbie would catch him smiling at her in a way that made her feel more loved than she ever had before. She remembered when they had felt their child kick for the first time:

_Abbie lay in Willard's arms, sighing happily as he massaged her neck. He was quite talented at that, and he had eased her aching back and shoulders many times. She shut her eyes, moaning quietly as his talented fingers worked out the kinks in her neck and shoulders when she suddenly felt her stomach give a jolt. "Oh!" _

_Her eyes flew open in surprise and shock, and Willard stared at her, scared and concerned. "Abbie? Are you alright?" _

_Abbie blinked, then slowly placed her hand on her stomach, gasping as she once again felt the jolt. "Willard…she just kicked." _

_Willard gaped at her. "She…the baby?" Abbie nodded, tears in her eyes, and Willard gasped in wonder before gently placing his hand on her stomach. The babe kicked once more, and Willard beamed. "Wow. This is…amazing." He caressed Abbie's stomach, speaking softly. "Hello, little one. I know we won't meet for another three months, but I'm your Daddy, and the beautiful woman who's carrying you is your mommy. We both are so excited at the thought of meeting you, and I want you to know that we already love you bunches and bunches." _

_Abbie smiled at him. "Bunches and Bunches?" _

"_My mom used to say that when I was a baby. I love you bunches and bunches." He smiled sadly. "She was a good mother to me. It was only after Father died that she begin to…change, and after she got sick, everything changed. But, I still loved her. I think she would have liked you." _

"_I'm sure she would, and I'd like her. Now, as for my parents, they would love you. My father could be quite formidable, but anyone that treated his Little Treasure the way you do would definitely be on his good side. My mother liked everyone." _

_Willard chuckled. "Little Treasure?" _

_Abbie blushed crimson. "That was his name for me. I was Daddy's Little Treasure." _

_Willard smiled, and then gently kissed her. "And what a priceless treasure you are."_

Abbie sighed, trying her best to not fall asleep as Mrs. Sweeney continued to read the new regulations. There seemed to be hundreds of them, and Abbie felt herself drifting, but still tried her level best to look alert and attentive.

All thought was driven out of her when she felt her stomach give a sharp, painful jolt. She gasped in harsh surprise, and then whimpered as a second, stronger jolt hit her. "Mrs. Sweeney?"

"Yes, Mrs. Stiles?"

"I think…I think I'm about to go into labor." She yelped as another contraction hit, and she began sobbing. "I want Willard!"

Mrs. Danvers, the Three Year Old Teacher, gently patted her arm. "Calm down, sweetheart. Mrs. Sweeney just left to call Dr. Silver, and I'll drive you to his office."

"Want Willard."

"I'll give him a call when we get to the Doctor's, okay?"

"Okay." Abbie yelped as another, stronger contraction hit. "DAMNIT THAT HURT!"

Mrs. Danvers smiled in sympathy. "It's alright, Abbie. You're going to be fine."

Willard was stocking books when his phone went off. He sighed, fumbling for it, and managed to press it between his chin and shoulder. "Willard Stiles speaking."

"_Mr. Stiles? This is Beth Danvers. I work with your wife." _

Willard stood up straight, worry coating his voice. "Is she okay? Has something happened to the baby?"

"_She's fine, but she went into labor about an hour ago. Now, I took her to the hospital, and I called Dr. Silver at his office, and I wanted to call you and tell you that she's doing just fine. But she's rather insistent that you be here. We're at Our Lady of Mercy." _

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He ended the call, and then ran to find Mr. Devons.

Abbie groaned in agony as another contraction hit. 'Why didn't anyone tell me how much this HURTS? !" She gripped the side of the bed and bit her lip to keep from crying in pain. "WILLARD!"

"I'm here, baby."

Abbie turned her head, and beamed at him. "Bout damn time you showed up."

Willard came forward and kissed her. "Sorry, traffic was a bit bad. Did I miss anything?"

Abbie shook her head and was about to answer when she felt her water break. "OH!"

Luckily, the nurse was right nearby, and she came swiftly into the room. "Mrs. Stiles, is everything alright?"

"My water just broke!"

The nurse smiled. "Well, then let's see what we can do about getting this baby born." She looked over at Willard. "You the husband?"

"Yes. Willard Stiles."

"Abigail Mason. Nice to meet you. Could you do me a favor and have your wife sit up a bit? It will make delivery easier. Also, you might want to get behind her and support her."

Willard smiled. "Okay. Abbie, sit up for a second." He slid behind her, and she leaned back into his chest. "You comfortable?"

"Willard, the last thing you ask a woman who is about to pass something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a pea is if she is comfortable! I'll be comfortable once I have this baby out!"

Mrs. Mason smiled. "Well, then start pushing."

Abbie gritted her teeth, crushed Willard's hand in a death grip, and then pushed with all her might. "YEEEEOOOWWW!"

Willard gently encouraged her. "Come on baby, keep pushing. You're doing great, love. You're doing just great."

"GOD DAMN YOU WILLARD STILES! YOU….ARE….NEVER…TOUCHING…ME AGAIN!"

Willard pouted, and Mrs. Mason chuckled at his downcast expression. "Mr. Stiles, don't pay any attention to that. I'm sure Annabelle will let you touch her again. Keep pushing dear, I can see the head. You're almost there."

Abbie panted in exhaustion. "I…can't…"

"Yes you can. Just a few more pushes. Your baby is nearly here."

Abbie took a deep breath, and then bore down with every bit of strength she had, screaming in pain.

The sharp, indignant wail of a newborn infant pierced the silence, and Abbie fell back against Willard exhausted but happy. "I did it."

Mrs. Mason smiled. "Indeed you did. Congratulations, you have a daughter. Would you like to hold her?"

Abbie immediately stretched out her arms, and Mrs. Mason gently wrapped the baby and placed her in her momma's arms. Abbie and Willard stared in rapt wonder at the little bundle. Willard was the first to find his voice. "She's perfect, Abbie."

Abbie nodded, tears of happiness running down her face. "She is. She's so small." She smiled as her daughter opened her eyes. "Hello, little bit. I'm so glad to finally meet you. You've got your Daddy's hair, and my eyes. I wonder if you'll have your Daddy's smile."

Willard gently touched her tiny forehead. "I have a daughter."

Abbie smiled. "You do. What should we call her?"

"Karina. Karina Rebecca."

Abbie glanced down at her babe. "Hello, Karina." She rocked her gently, singing.

"_Tell my ma when I go home,  
The boys won't leave the girls alone,  
They pulled my hair and stole my comb,  
But that's all right 'till I go home.  
She is handsome, she is pretty  
She is the belle of Belfast city,  
She is courting, one two three  
Please won't you tell me who is she?_

_Albert Mooney says he loves her,  
All the boys are fighting for her,  
Knock on the door and they ring the bell  
Oh my true love, are you well?  
Here she comes, as white as snow,  
Rings on her fingers and bells on her toes,  
Old Johnny Mary she says she'll die  
If she doesn't get the boy with the roving eye._

_Tell my ma when I go home,  
The boys won't leave the girls alone,  
They pulled my hair and stole my comb,  
But that's all right 'till I go home.  
She is handsome, she is pretty  
She is the belle of Belfast city,  
She is courting, one two three  
Please won't you tell me who is she?_

_Let the wind and the rain and the hail blow high  
And the snow come tumbling from the sky  
She's as nice as apple pie  
She'll get her own boy, by and by  
When she gets a lad of her own,  
She won't tell her ma 'till she comes home,  
Let the boys stay as they will,  
For it's Albert Mooney she loves still._

_Tell my ma when I go home,  
The boys won't leave the girls alone,  
They pulled my hair and stole my comb,  
But that's all right 'till I go home.  
She is handsome, she is pretty  
She is the belle of Belfast city,  
She is courting, one two three  
Please won't you tell me who is she?_

_Tell my ma when I go home,  
The boys won't leave the girls alone,  
They pulled my hair and stole my comb,  
But that's all right 'till I go home.  
She is handsome, she is pretty  
She is the belle of Belfast city,  
She is courting, one two three  
Please won't you tell me who is she?_

_Tell my ma when I go home,  
The boys won't leave the girls alone,  
They pulled my hair and stole my comb,  
But that's all right 'till I go home.  
She is handsome, she is pretty  
She is the belle of Belfast city,  
She is courting, one two three  
Please won't you tell me who is she?" _

Willard smiled as his wife sang to their daughter. "I never thought my life could be as perfect as it is now. I never thought my heart could feel so alive. I never thought I could be this happy or love two people this much. Abbie, I swear that I will never let anything happen to Karina or you, and that I will love both of you until the day I die."

"I'll hold you to that."

Willard smiled. This was one promise that he knew he would keep.

THE END.


End file.
